A Rose that Never Fades
by Crimson Sky42
Summary: It had been eight years since Sasuke betrayed them, When he learns that Sakura will grant him one wish, if he can solve her riddle it turns his life inside out.SasuSaku SakuNaru. NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

It had been eight years since the night Sasuke had betrayed them. Betrayed all of his friends and even those who considered him family. The Raven haired boy sat high in a tree, as the rain poured down on him.

"Stupid, Sakura." he allowed himself to think out loud. In his strong hands he held a gently sculpted wooden rose, the color of a Lapis Lazuli (blue gemstone).

**

* * *

Flashback**

"Please!" A shivering Sakura stood before him tears flowing from her eyes. "If-If you have to leave and you won't take me with you then please Sasuke, please take this with you!" She extended a shaking hand with the flower perched upon it.

"…I won't."

Her eyes widened and the tears came she tried to make them stop, but they wouldn't. Sasuke knocked her out and gently placed her on the bench. He brushed the hair back from her face.

"Thank you." He turned to leave, but stopped. He walked back to her and gently uncurled her fingers from around the rose, and walked through the gates without a trace.

**End Flashback**

* * *

He closed his eyes and listened to the quiet song it emitted. Then he notice something engraved on the petals of the rose.

"When you can understand the words of this song your wish will be granted."

"What wish?" a voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Sasuke!" The voice had come from a man with black hair and eyes a cruel uncaring expression was plastered on his hard face. "Orochimaru has something he wants us to do! Move your ass!" Sasuke jumped down from his tree with the slightest effort.

"And since when…do I obey orders from you, Itachi?" Itachi decided Sasuke wasn't worth his time and ignored the comment.

"Heh, you're still holding on to that pathetic thing?" Itachi commented when he noticed the flower in Sasuke's hand.

"No…" Sasuke suddenly slammed the flower so quickly even Itachi couldn't see it. Sasuke stepped on its delicate form smashing it into the soil.

"That's more like it."

"Aaah!" Sakura sat up in bed covered in a cold sweat. She instantly felt warm arms wrap them selves around her.

"Are you alright?" She smiled up at him.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you." He raised a hand to her cheek and wiped away a newly formed tear.

"Even in your dreams he makes you cry…"

"Yes, but," She put her hand onto of his. "Sasuke doesn't matter anymore… I have you."

"What were you dreaming about?"

"The night he left. I begged him to take the rose, I made, but he still knocked me out and left." She looked away from him.

"But, the rose was missing when you woke up, don't you think he took it?" She pulled out of his embrace.

"Not Sasuke, he would never do that when he said he wouldn't." At this he looked puzzled.

"Then what were you screaming about?"

"I don't know but I felt a sharp pain in my chest, near my heart. And I think that I might have to full fill his wish soon, but…"

"You can leave in the morning when you're well rested." She looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Thank you, Naruto!" She hugged him tightly. "But, what about you?"

"As long as you find happiness I will be happy, but if he ever makes you cry anything but tears of joy. I'll kill him!"

"Thank you." She fell back to sleep in his embrace knowing that not even Sasuke could penetrate her dreams with Naruto, her husband, protecting her.

* * *

All was silent as the rain fell in the sound village. Not a single breeze dared to pass threw afraid that its inhabitant would destroy any and all that came within their sight. The only sound was from the muffled footsteps of the two shinobi as they walked like ghosts threw the town. Neither spoke, both found sanctuary within silence. The buildings in the village in the village we small and aged, just barely enough to be call a home. They came to a stop in front of one such home, and walked in.

"Ah, Sasuke, Itachi." He picked up a rook from a chess board laid in front of him. "You are my trusted rooks in this game I play. All the new trainees as you might have guessed are my pawns and are quite of ten sacrificed to gain."

They knelt before him and listened to every word that came out of his mouth analyzing it memorizing it. Orochimaru took their silence as a cue for him to continue.

"I am sending you two on a mission that will bring me close to a checkmate if it succeeds." He placed the piece back down on the chess board. "Itachi, you will kill Kakashi he may become a burden to me later if I don't douse that smoldering temper of his." He moved the rook on hi right and took a castle four spaces away.

"And, Sasuke," He move the rook to his left and brought the piece smashing down upon an unsuspecting pawn two spaces away. Both men stared up at the chess board in front of them the pawn had been shattered in to pieces. "The fox demon boy, Uzumaki Naruto, that should not be a problem for you, correct?" a crazed smiled spread across Sasuke's lips.

"Not at all, my lord."

* * *

It took me a while to write this one. For those of you who have been waiting for Romeo and JulietI'MSORRY! I swear I'll write it next, Promise! Please reveiw even if you hate it, I would really prefer not getting flames though (hides under desk).


	2. Chapter 2

For those of you who complained about Naruto being Sakura's husband, I'M SORRY! I hate this pairing too but, if I don't put them together for now there is no way Sakura and Sasuke are going to meet and how will it be a SasuSaku fic then? So, please deal with it for now.

* * *

5:06 am

Phone rings.

"Hello?" Sakura answered the phone. "Oh, good morning, Kakashi." Sakura had stopped using the "Sensei" because she was now a jounin as well and hence Kakashi's equal, Naruto being the idiot he is still called him "Kakashi-sensei".

"Sakura, we have a mission. Meet me at the old place by the bridge."

"Okay!" She hung up the phone and told Naruto to get ready.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei! What mission is so important you need to wake us up at five O'clock in the morning!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs when he saw the silver haired man. Kakashi clamped a hand over Naruto's mouth.

"Quiet this is an A class mission, I'll tell you when we get outside the village."

They quickly walked out of the village without a sound and moved quickly through the trees north. Kakashi suddenly threw a kunai at Naruto's face. Naruto dodged it by a hair leaving a small cut on his left cheek. Naruto fell into a small clearing. Kakashi stood about ten feet from him his stance tense.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei, Why are you-" He was interrupted by Sakura.

"No, No way…Sasuke?" A maniacal smile spread across Kakashi's face

"Correct, you are, my little cherry blossom, you always were the best at identifying a genjutsu." Kakashi suddenly became a tall handsome raven haired man. He charged at Naruto and their kunai rang throughout the forest. Sasuke got his foot behind Naruto's and tripped him while slamming him into the ground, snapping Naruto's leg in two. Sakura stood unable to move, she was stunned that Sasuke was right in front of her eyes for the first time in eight years and he had only come to kill her and Naruto. Naruto shoved Sasuke off him with his good leg. He sat trying to recover, from being unable to move. Sasuke had a kunai in hand and threw it directly at Naruto's heart.

Clang.

Sakura stood, eyes hard and unfeeling, in front of Naruto, a kunai in her right hand.

"Sa-kura?" Questioned Naruto.

She charged at Sasuke her kunai meet his. Bodies tense, hands shaking with excitement of the battle. Sasuke swung his left hand into Sakura's stomach which she caught inches before it hit. Both hands unusable, Sasuke wrapped his right leg around Sakura's, bring them smashing to the ground, him on top of her.

"Well, you've certainly gotten stronger, Sakura." Sasuke breathed through clenched teeth.

"So have you." Sakura replied, her voice laced with poison.

_We're too evenly matched. Naruto will get away if I don't hurry with Sakura. I need to get her to let her guard down, but how…!_

Sasuke crushed his lips down on Sakura's, bruising them. Her eyes widened and her body tensed.

_Why is Sasuke kissing me, I kind of want to kiss him back but, I'm over him now right?_

He pried her lips open with force; she moaned the feel of his tongue caressing hers was unbearable. Sasuke felt her relax into the kiss and moved his left hand to the back of her neck pulling her even closer to him. A growl escaped his throat when he felt her entire body relax……….!

"A-Ah." Blood shot from his mouth as he felt a kunai slip from his back all the way through his body. _Damn it, it backfired. I let my guard down! _He turned and hit Naruto, his attacker, directly in the face sending Naruto flying. He ripped the kunai from his stomach, and ran through the forest at top speed.

* * *

"Sakura are you alright?" Naruto asked a hand extended to help her up. She gladly took it.

"Yes, thank you."

"You…still love him don't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"It's alright I knew this day would come, thank you, I hope your wish comes true." she turned to run after Sasuke. "Sakura!" She turned around. "You're going to need these." He held out a hand and gave her the bandages he kept with him.

"Thank you, Naruto!" She yelled as she ran out of his sight.

* * *

A raven haired man leaned one hand on a large tree. He saw the pieces of the rose Sakura had given him still lying there. _Why did I break it? I broke Sakura's heart so many times as a child. Why did I break that? I'm so destructive. _He tried to reach down and pick up the rose but fell face down in the light blanket of snow on the ground. He flipped over on his back and with the last of his strength picked up the pieces of the rose in his hand. It started to snow again as the snow flakes fell on him he recalled what the song was. It was a song his mother sang to him as a child.

"Let us make a…p-promise here and no-w. Let us make a promise…never to cry a-alone again." He spoke the words of the song. His head fell side ways into the snow. _Funny, if I had realized the words earlier…I probably would have wished to be the most powerful man on earth, but now I wish I could see you one…more…time. _A small tear formed in Sasuke's eye and gently slide down his cheek melting the snow as he closed his eyes. He felt small warm hands lift him up and gently pull him into an embrace. His eyes remain closed.

"Sasuke…why!" A warm tear fell on his cheek and his eyes flickered open. Above him he saw a soft sculpted face, distorted from tears.

"Sa-kura…?"_ Am I hallucinating? Or has my wish really been granted?_

_"_Sasuke! You're alive!" _No, hallucinations aren't warm; she really did grant my wish._

"Yeah, but not for long…" He looked down at the large wound. She took his right arm and put it around her holding his hand and got him to stand up using her as support.

"What are you doing?" She smiled.

"There's a cave just over there we can stay there for tonight." Once inside Sakura sat Sasuke down and pulled out her pack and had him take his shirt off so she could wrap the wound.

"There. That should stop the bleeding for now." She stood up and set the small amount of bandage left in the center of the cave. She picked up stones and set them in a ring to keep the fire contained. Then found small twigs and placed the in the center of the circle along with the bandage. She used a fire jutsu to light the small fire.

"Sasuke take your cloths off."

"What?"

"You were lying in the snow for awhile your cloths are soaked if you don't take your cloths off you'll catch hypothermia and die." She reached in her pack. "Here change into these." She handed him a black long sleeve shirt and long block pants. "I use them for stealth missions so they're extremely lose they should fit you." She walked to the entrance "I'm going to find something for us to eat, put your cloths on the rocks near the fire so they dry."

* * *

Okay it's like three in the morning so I need to stop here. I'll write more as soon as I can. Please review even If you're going to flame me. 


	3. Chapter 3

They sat in silence and ate their dinner until the silence was unbearable and Sasuke broke it out of annoyance.

"Why… did you save me? You could have just left me there to die."

"I know." she replied cheerfully.

"You didn't answer my question, Sakura."

"Why do I have to tell you?"

_Because you belong to me. _He thought. "Fine, do whatever you want."

"Um… what's with the scar?"

"Hn, what scar?"

"The one that looks like a cross on your right arm."

"I got the first line when I was fighting Orochimaru, when I blocked a kunai with my arm so I didn't take the kunai in the face. The second is from when I fought Itachi I was able to kill him, but not without trouble. I…" Sasuke looked over at the girl next to him and realized she had fallen asleep.

_She even smiles in her sleep._ He thought. He gently brushed the hair from her face.

"Good night, my little cherry blossom." he fell asleep, holding her close for warmth. That night Sakura had a dream, Sasuke was smiling, it was so picturesque she couldn't help, but stare at him.

* * *

2 months after Sakura and Sasuke returned to Konoha

A girl with violet hair and marble eyes ran down the road to Sakura's house screaming with delight.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Eh! Hinata! What are you so worked up about?" Hinata no longer wore her large jacket; she had grown out her hair to right below her shoulders. Instead of her jacket she now wore a traditional yukata (exactly like a kimono except without all the layers, worn in summer.) shortened to her upper thigh and her shoulders. Beneath the yukata she wore light, strong chains (like the ones Shikamaru has).

"N-Naruto asked me to marry him yesterday!"

"Kyaa! Hinata I'm so happy for you! Huh?" Sakura noticed a tall man with raven hair and onyx eyes.

"Sasuke? What is he doing here?" Sakura questioned.

"I've got an errand to run, I'll see you later." Hinata said, giggling as she ran off remembering what Naruto had told her.

"Hey, Sasuke."

"Sakura… you saved my life. Sorry I didn't thank you earlier."

"Oh, no. Don't worry about it."

"Sakura…me being the jerk I am, I was wondering if you would grant me another wish."

"It depends on what the wish is…" He took her left hand in his right and kneeled down before her. She turned bright red when she noticed what he was doing. He looked up at her blushing brightly.

"Haruno Sakura… will you marry me?"

"Yes, Sasuke, I will!" she hugged him tightly as he stood up. He did the same, and when she looked up he was smiling the same way he did in her dream.

* * *

Okay, I'm done! I hope you liked it! Please review! Oh and if it's not too much trouble I would appreciate it if you would tell me which of the following you would like the basic story of Romeo & Juliet to be.

In all of the following…Sasuke Romeo, Sakura Juliet

A) Play goes according to plan

B) Play goes completely screwy 'cause of Naruto

C) Play goes screwy, Sasuke feels bad, and he finds Sakura and says the lines in his own Sasuke way.

D) Play goes screwy, Sasuke finds Sakura crying, and recites the direct lines to make her feel better.

Yes, there will be a kiss in every choice. (SasuSaku)

You don't have to tell me witch one, if you want to just review and not answer that is fine as well, all constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
